


Soft Plains Like Skin

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Boot Worship, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Frottage, Hard-Won Obedience, M/M, Post-Canon, Recalcitrance, Sexual Content, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: Laurent has some specific plans for the night. Damen is entirely willing to go along with it, of course, but it wouldn't be very fun if he didn't put up a little bit of resistance from time to time.





	Soft Plains Like Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gently easing my way into CP Kink Bingo with something pretty tame. I was hoping to get 'boot worship' on my bingo card, but I wasn't so lucky, so I'm claiming it as my free space. Plus, this fic also fills the 'obedience/disobedience' square, though honestly it falls in kind of a strange place on the spectrum between those two things.

At first, it was just a series of light closed-mouthed kisses. It was essentially identical to how Damen would have initially peppered affectionate kisses over Laurent's skin, if it had been skin to which Damen had been granted access that night. Though Damen couldn't quite see Laurent's face from this angle, so he couldn't be sure of Laurent's reaction when Damen pressed his lips to the leather. He could only hope that despite the extra layer between them, Laurent was still affected by what Damen was doing in much as the same way as usually made Laurent's eyelashes flutter at the feel of Damen's softest kisses. He didn't say anything to suggest that Damen was displeasing him, at least, and didn't pull away as if he'd decided this was pointless. Considering that Laurent was never shy about telling Damen precisely where he was falling short of expectations wherever relevant, Damen thought it was therefore probably fair to assume that Laurent was deriving _some_ manner of enjoyment from how Damen was handling Laurent's boots as though they were an extension of Laurent himself. 

The servants tended to maintain Laurent's boots on a daily basis, buffing them so well that Damen could almost use them as a reflective surface. So when Damen exchanged his lips for his tongue, running it in a looping swirl starting just above the ankle, he found the boot thankfully tasted only of a very light smattering of fresh dust with the slight acrid aftertaste of polish. It was actually far less off-putting than Damen had expected when he'd first considered doing this. Especially once that initial biting taste of polish was removed, revealing something almost pleasantly savoury – the leather itself, probably – lurking underneath. He repeated the motion, leaving a longer wet stripe almost all the way up to the top of the boot this time. 

He wondered what Laurent would do if Damen's mouth continued trailing upwards above the top of the leather, making his way up Laurent's inner thigh and towards the bulge Damen could see forming beneath the restrictive laces that secured Laurent's trousers in place. Laurent would probably lash out with his leg, making Damen stumble until his back was pressed to the ground and Laurent was able to plant the sole of his boot into Damen's chest, holding him firmly in place while Laurent surveyed him with that cool unimpressed stare and verbally dressed him down for taking liberties.

That idea wasn't exactly a strong deterrent, though, as far as Damen was concerned.

On those nights when Laurent showed an interest in having Damen defer to him, sometimes Damen just let Laurent have his way the whole time without the least amount of struggle, freely giving him everything he might want or need, sometimes before he could even think to outright ask for it. There were nights when Laurent seemed to need that uncomplicated kind of compliance. But sometimes, like tonight, Damen was in a different mood, and sensed that Laurent was as well. Sometimes Damen liked to be _made_ to acquiesce.

But before Damen could really explore that by pushing his bounds, Laurent instead withdrew away from Damen's reach. Laurent took several confident strides backwards until the backs of his knees were pressed against the edge of their shared bed. 

"That isn't precisely what I meant when I suggested you should lavish some much-needed attention on my boots tonight," Laurent said. Though Laurent hadn't seemed disinterested, either, so Damen had to wonder whether Laurent really just meant 'not yet'; they might come back to that later, or on a different night. For now, though, Laurent obviously had something specific in mind.

A single smooth backward motion ended with Laurent sitting perched on the edge of the bed. Then, with a more dramatic flourish than Damen thought was really necessary, he demonstratively extended one of his legs out in front of him. The heel of his boot impacted the ground loudly, a punctuation.

Damen watched all of this silently, waiting. There were really only a few things that Laurent might be indicating that he wanted, especially since Damen servicing the boot with his mouth apparently wasn't on the cards right then. Damen fully intended to make Laurent put it into words, though.

"Well?" 

There was more than a touch of impatience in Laurent's tone. Damen met his expectant look with a slight quirk of his brow, a challenge as much as a question. Eventually, Laurent sighed.

"Must I really give you a more explicit invitation than this? I thought you were intelligent enough to grasp the obvious, but maybe I've been giving you too much credit?"

Damen _might_ have bothered to restrain his eye roll if Laurent had said those words to him way back when he was still Laurent's slave and would have faced serious consequences for demonstrating disobedience or disrespect. Maybe. Depending on how much Laurent had annoyed him that day and who else was watching. But knowing that the worst Laurent would do now would be to pull away from him in a huff – from which Damen would have to extricate Laurent by going out of his way to shower him with attention later, but again, that wasn't really the kind of 'hardship' that would really do anything to sway Damen away from that course – here, Damen didn't even try to hide it from Laurent's sight. He also didn't stop the words, "I wasn't aware we were supposed to suddenly be playing a guessing game," from departing his lips either. 

Laurent's eyes turned considering. "I thought I might spare your delicate sensibilities by not putting too fine a point on it," he said almost mockingly, to which Damen narrowed his eyes right back at him. "But if you really can't intuit it yourself, I'm happy to spell it out for you: I want you to crawl to me, and once you get here, move yourself forward on your knees until your cock is pressed right up against my boot. And then I want you to get yourself off by rutting against the boot like the giant animal we both know you are. Clear enough?"

"More than enough." It was gritted out from between clenched teeth. Laurent showed his teeth as well, but in a deceptively angelic smile.

"Better hurry before the leather dries, then. You wouldn't want things to get uncomfortable, would you?"

No, Damen wouldn't. And had Laurent been more forthright about what he'd wanted from the start, Damen would have been even more liberal with his tongue, making sure the boot was more than sufficiently lubricated. Laurent's smug expression communicated that he knew as much too, damn him. And damn him twice over for being right; it wouldn't do Damen any good to hesitate now.

Damen was already on his knees, but bending forward until his hands rested on the floor as well was like a large concession. It was too close to bowing to be a comfortable position for royalty. He did it anyway. He wouldn't do so for anyone else, he told himself. But this was Laurent; his equal, not his inferior. Even if someone walked in on the two of them right at that moment – as people were unfortunately wont to do – it wouldn't prompt a reaction anywhere near as bad as it would have had Damen been caught prostrating himself to someone of lesser rank. So Damen managed to bite down his natural objections and force himself through the crawl towards Laurent easily enough, right up until the point where Laurent cleared his throat pointedly. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked Damen over. It took Damen a moment to realise that he was indicating at the chiton Damen was still wearing.

So Laurent wanted Damen naked while he remained pristinely dressed, did he? Damen shouldn't be surprised. It certainly _sounded_ like the type of thing Laurent would enjoy. Laurent usually whole-heartedly welcomed anything that might give him some added edge of power or authority over Damen when they were playing these types of games together.

Holding Laurent's gaze, Damen reached down and plucked first the lion pin from his shoulder, then the second less descript pin from his waist. The slightest of tugs at the front combined with the pull of gravity sent the white material of the chiton falling to pool on the marble between Damen and Laurent. Rather than push the material aside, Damen shifted his knees forward until they were on top of it. Even that thin layer might provide some small amount of cushioning, or so Damen hoped. Laurent said nothing about it. That might be the only comfort Laurent would voluntarily allow Damen tonight, the way things were going.

"Better?" Damen asked, exuding defiance despite the fact that he'd done exactly as Laurent had suggested. 

"I suppose," said Laurent lightly, as if he really didn't care either way. Damen knew better. The interest in Laurent's eyes was obvious enough when Damen knew what to look for.

Damen shuffled forwards the last foot or so, until his knees rested on either side of Laurent's boot. He reached out in front of him, so that his hands came to rest on the mattress on either side of Laurent, careful not to get close enough to touch the sides of Laurent's hips without permission. Once Damen was braced, he leaned forward until his cock – already half hard even though Laurent had neither allowed Damen to touch it directly nor taken any initiative with it himself – was _almost_ resting against the leather. 

"Go on," Laurent ordered. His imperiousness would have made everything in Damen want to hold off, except that he was just a little too eager to get on with it now to manage that.

Experimentally, Damen shifted his weight. A huff of air fell free of his mouth as his balls skimmed so very lightly over the laces, a quick tease. He moved again, to the side this time to avoid the laces in favour of the much smoother leather. His cock found something of a rivulet where the leather was creased from having long since been broken in with consistent use. Damen made a formless noise. He didn't think he imagined that the noise was more or less echoed by Laurent, though Damen didn't know the intended meaning of that. Perhaps it was approval, or appreciation at the sight of Damen's cock laid out on display against the darker leather like that. But Damen couldn't be sure. And he wasn't in a ready position to stop and ask, considering that he was decidedly in the middle of something right then. His fingers clenched in the sheets to give himself more leverage, and he pushed forward in a proper thrust this time. Sweat and saliva eased the way slightly – and pre-come would be quick to join it too – but it wasn't slick enough that Damen didn't _feel_ the friction acutely. 

Somewhat thankfully, although he would never admit it to Laurent, Damen doubted that this would last long enough for that friction to turn into something negative. Not with Damen's excitement growing more quickly than he'd expected, and with Laurent _staring_ down at him like that, his lips ever-so-slightly parted.

Laurent let Damen settle into the motion, his cock quickly hardening to its full potential as he moved, before Laurent's fingers threaded into Damen's hair in much the same way as they might if Damen had Laurent's cock in his mouth. With that thought in mind, Damen craned his hand forward to mouth at the tented material in front of him. Laurent's hand clenched around Damen's hair and yanked his head backwards half a foot, so that Damen nearly but not quite lost his grip on the bed. His scalp tingled to the point of hurting a little, earning Laurent a quick glare, but the pain wasn't anything serious enough to make Damen's interest in the proceedings flag at all.

"Did I say you could touch me there?" Laurent demanded.

"I thought you might want me to 'intuit' that as well," Damen shot back.

"Clever." Laurent clearly meant the exact opposite. "Keep talking like that and you'll be lucky if you aren't left wanting at the end of the night."

Damen wouldn't be talking at all if Laurent would let him otherwise occupy his mouth, Damen thought. But since he didn't actually put that into words, Laurent was apparently willing to let Damen get away with the noncommittal hum he let out.

Damen re-established his rhythm even before Laurent outright gestured for him to continue; a last little act of rebellion. He quickly started losing himself to it. He knew what he must look like at that point from Laurent's perspective. He couldn't allow himself to care. Though he did wish that he could at least rest his head against Laurent's thigh so that Laurent couldn't stare directly at Damen's face, appraising, as he gave in to the mindlessness of it.

When Damen was getting close, Laurent's hand clenched in his hair again, but not to punish him or pull him away this time. This far along, that slight edge of pain was more welcome this time, felt mostly as a kind of pleasure. It was enough. Damen grunted, his hips stuttering a little, as his climax painted Laurent's boot. 

He wanted to collapse forward tiredly, but instead forcibly held himself suspended, barely, above Laurent's lap, while he caught his breath, careful not to touch without permission again.

"Aren't you going to clean up after yourself?"

This time Damen didn't care to pretend at not immediately knowing what Laurent meant. The after-effects of coming had made him more pliable, he supposed. So he slid backwards, partly to give his most sensitive parts some much-needed distance from any source of stimulation other than the slight brushes of air and the warmth from the fireplace, and partly to give himself some room to bend down.

His come was a bright beacon against the dark brown background of leather, so it was a simple enough matter to see where he needed to focus his attention. The first swipe of his tongue managed to scoop up a heavy portion of it before it could trail any further downwards. As soon as he managed to swallow it, he went back for more. He could barely detect anything about the taste of the boot this time. Mostly he could only taste himself. He continued his work, eventually getting his tongue right into the creases in the leather to be thorough, before he finally decided his job was complete, the boot returned to its former spotlessness to match its partner.

Or _this_ part of his work was done, at least. He was sure Laurent was still going to have another use for his mouth yet. He might have shoved Damen back when he'd tried it before, but Damen doubted it was for lack of interest. Laurent simply preferred to do things _his_ way, setting the pace himself.

And though Damen wouldn't acknowledge it freely any time soon, _he_ preferred that as well.

So he sat right back on his heels, the picture of patient obedience for the first time all night, and waited for the inevitable order to start undressing Laurent before joining him on the bed. Before Laurent, the removal of clothing had never been a concept that earned any measure of thought at all from Damen. Now, however, it felt almost as momentous as what would come afterwards, every time.

After a drawn-out moment in which he made Damen wait on purpose, Laurent finally raised his boot until the toe of it was pressed just under Damen's clavicle. Technically, Damen could start unlacing it at will. But he waited for the word.

"Attend me," Laurent finally said, as if that wasn't what Damen had already been doing all night.

Damen ran his hands over the leather of the boot one last time, savouring the supple texture of it the same way he would explore Laurent's giving lips with his own on a different night, before his fingers found the laces and started following Laurent's order.

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I was falling asleep while editing this, because I really wanted to get it posted and move on to something else on the weekend. I hope it was coherent despite that. If not, I apologise, and feel free to let me know.


End file.
